An Unstable Mix
by Vendetta-Rose
Summary: Bryan needs amusement: however being shot - with a dart - in the middle of an urban city wasn't something he was counting on. Neither was the meeting of a woman who pretty much is easier and much more entertaining to annoy than anyone he's ever met.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, well this is a stab in another direction for me. You'll notice that the style is very different and that's because it's pretty much because I've got more confident in writing and personally I am a highly sarcastic person in real life so they've blended to create this.

Anyway, I know Bryan/Mariam is a rather odd pairing but I don't know. Nothing ventured nothing gained. I've actually not planned this one... so, if you see any plots inform me please.

**Warnings:** Violence, sexual themes, slander (accussed of rape), vulgar language, and a death threat in the first sentence ;) Oh and an extremely annoying OC who actually has a point in this story. (Vague idea really). She's hopefully not a Mary-Sue... even with the extremely desperate and whiny personality. At least she has a personality...

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_'I'm going to kill them.'_

Sure, they were paying for the meals - they'd paid for his clothes, even booked the damn table. But, oh, even still how Bryan wanted to turn into a deranged barbarian and cause some major pain to those sadistic fools.

_'Why'd I have to agree to this of all things?'_ Bryan's jaw tightened, all he kept thinking about was whether or not he should sell his soul to the Devil so this extremist would choke on the soup - or possibly swallow one of those sharp utensils it was using and shut up.

Pity neither of them happened and Bryan underwent another mind-numbing half-an-hour of this _things'_ ramblings. Something about - Bryan mentally scolded himself, he shouldn't even bother to think about what the thing was saying... It was useless information and would probably give him a headache if he even tried to think logically about the problems of a maniac.

An hour had past and it appeared that this particular moron had begun to repeat itself. Bryan rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, why oh why had he even chose to do this - was it even worth it?

Not now... Not after his head was filled with random names in which this dunce had spouted, talked about things Bryan just did not want or _need_ to know. It wasn't exactly fair: two hells to pick from. Bryan just hadn't thought that going on a date with a fan girl would be so bad.

Boy, was he regretting it.

Bryan's attention had wavered from the start but he had to try to be indifferent, after all Bryan wasn't meant to show how truly bored he was, he wasn't meant to show any emotion whatsoever. Apparently boredom got the better of him as he sighed again. However this time he happened to be questioned on it...What else was he meant to do?

"Nothing." Needless to say the fact that Bryan had acknowledged her made the fangirl squeal with glee and Bryan was once again in the clearing. Now to go back to praying, and hoping an asteroid would fall from space and crush the darn brat.

Time was not going as quickly as he had liked, the girl seemed to be abstaining from eating... She hadn't really touched her food then again she'd been talking the entire night. Bryan wondered if the other hell was still opened.

A date with a fangirl or... Bryan shivered at the thought, he'd have to go to a nightclub. Now usually at Bryan's age that wouldn't have been a problem however, Bryan couldn't _dance_. So it was either this or an extremely embarrassing night seeing as Tala had threatened to bring recording equipment. So he had no choice to agree to this torture. If the girl wasn't going to shut up soon he would have to refrain from going near anything with a sharp edge, just in case he went psychotic and hurt the dear.

Or himself.

"You really do owe me, you know?" Bryan blinked and looked straight at his date – what had that fiend just conjured from it's mouth? A small twitch of the eyebrow. Surely not what Bryan believed she had said, surely not...she wasn't high was she? It wouldn't be a major surprise ever since Bryan had agreed that he'd experimented once or twice it seemed his fans were all drug-addicts. So next week he'd have another interview in which he would state in neon-writing and gladly spell it out to all his fans: 'People can do drugs if they want but if they do I will not touch them, even if I were armed with a totem pole.'

"What?" Bryan began to feel as if this terrible 'date', if that's what it could be classed as, was going to get even worse - if that was humanly possible. The girl seemed to be playing with her food, chopping up the stake and then moving it around just to cut it even smaller.

"Well, I mean without us – your fans – you wouldn't be anyone." Wow, such a bold statement from one who probably was a relative of the fungi that Ian grew in his room. Bryan sat back in his chair and folded his arms, a frown now upon his face.

The fan still didn't seem to understand what she had said to suddenly make Bryan glare at her. "I don't owe you anything." Bryan had been told to do this 'date' rubbish, however it didn't mean he had to sit through hours of self-seeking talk. If Bryan owed anyone in this world it certainly wasn't his _fans_. He could thank himself or even possibly, one of the other Demolition boys...but someone he'd never met?

She must have been stoned or damn well mentally unstable.

"But you do – I mean _I_ have everything of yours," the girl seemed to pause as if realising that the sentence she had spoke was in fact quite unsettling, yet she carried on, "Like I totally believe you should come with me on holiday, my mother and father would be so happy!"

"I don't owe you _anything_," Bryan had clenched his fists, feeling enraged by how self-absorbed this so-called fan truly was. "I have no idea who you are," The fan sat silently and watched as her love lose all composure. "You are insignificant to me." Bryan was surprised he hadn't started foaming at the mouth, he was just _that_ angry.

"You owe me for sitting through an hour of utter bullshit!" It appeared that the others in the restaurant believed that the events at said table were more entertaining than whatever they had been discussing. "I didn't ask for fans, I don't owe anyone anything." Bryan had managed to find some hidden away willpower to yell to cause some added embarrassment towards the fan. Strangely it hadn't been sucked away by the hours of gossip from the bitch that sat opposite: damn his soul probably hadn't been that lucky.

"Ha! My friends said that you're always like this, but on the inside--" Bryan really wished he'd brought Falborg, he'd at least be able to have some aiming practise. Hopefully the damn thing would have hit, right between the eyes. Falborg would be praised endlessly for such a deed.

"Look, you stupid _girl_." Bryan was glad that people were looking, probably trying to look down upon him. Not as if he minded. Although it at least made it so much easier to avoid another date if this got out. "I'm not some misunderstood blader, " The fan seemed to be losing all motivation to stay happy and cheerful, which was great. "I hate people – I hate you – I am a cruel bastard. I'm nothing else." Bryan could at last see a piece of humanity in there. A minuscule piece but a genuine one nonetheless as the fans' eyes filled up. "I won't get married to you or your little friends," Which was an odd way of thinking, Bryan suddenly realised, "and if I did I'd kill myself at the alter."

"You're so..." Bryan sighed at the pause in the girls' words, she would hopefully go on and on about how she hated him. Then at least he'd never have to go through something like that again. Ever. "You're such a bastard!" Ouch. That was a bit of a let-down.

"Thanks. You understand now at least." Bryan clapped his hands slowly until the girl grabbed her stuff and darted out the place, wailing like a banshee out for a kill. Bryan looked around the place, everyone seemed to be a little... pissed with him.

"Get back to your meals or you'll soon be eating through straws..." With that Bryan walked out at his leisure after he finished his meal, and couldn't help but chuckle when he thought about the stupid girl saying that she owed him. Get real – he didn't owe anyone because he never needed anyone.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door, a call from the living room was heard, "So how was the date?" Ah, Tala, dear Tala, the bastard that had made his Sunday so completely crap. Of course, Bryan being Bryan would never admit to doing anything wrong on his own behalf. It was not his fault he had lost a bet. It was not his fault that he had bet on a two-hundred to one horse. Damn straight it wasn't his fault.

"Terrible until near the end when she had tears streaming down her face screaming at how much she hated me." Well, oddly enough she didn't exactly say that she hated him. Usually when one humiliated and tore any hidden-fantasy from them, they would, in general, call them more than a 'bastard'.

"You made a girl cry?" Tala smirked, now there was a new low for the Demolition Boys: pity the only one who had even the slightest bit of sympathy was Hiwatari and he wasn't even here. It was either because he felt sorry for the starving animals which lived on the streets or he had some twisted fetish... which Tala wouldn't mind revealing to some animal right activist.

"Fangirl's aren't human." Bryan shot back as he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. All that yelling does hurt ones throat. Thankfully he wasn't too dehydrated, seeing as he hadn't foamed at the mouth. Yet.

There was a strange thudding noise coming from downstairs and Bryan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to. It sounded like a cross between a beyblade being hit against the wall and a very badly rehearsed jig. "That weird beyblading team is downstairs." Spencer pitched in.

"Weird beyblading team?" Bryan arched his back and clicked a few bones into place before opening the large bottle and taking a few gulps. He sighed when he never got an instant reply and went over to hit Tala on the back of the head for not responding to his question. He just sat there smirking...

He was stopped by the blonde as he gave him his answer."The one that tried to steal Granger's and the other bit beasts to shove them in that stone..." Bryan nodded his head trying to remember the team name, once he remembered that he could try to remember who was in it. Maybe one of them could provide some entertainment for a while?

"The Shields or something?" Bryan sat down and put his feet up on the small coffee table which was currently stacked high with old paper-bowls, scattered around there were plastic forks and knifes. They weren't into cleaning, just to avoid cleaning the dishes they had bought the plastic cutlery and bowls. Though now they had a new problem. They have to chuck those things out, and there were a lot of them scattered around the house. Too right they weren't doing something like that.

"Saint Shields." Tala corrected as he got up from the smaller couch – he needed to go see if the leader board was up yet. A local beyblading tournament, they'd easily win it, but a win was a win. Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala as he slacked his tie he'd been forced to wear.

"How do you know?" The tie was then cast aside and he took off the smart suit he was wearing. He hated them, it made him look like one of the jackasses from those high-end magazines – not as if he _wasn't_ a jackass – but at least he admitted it unlike those... Stuck-up morons, now to go put on some _proper _clothes.

"I know everything," Tala called back and he left the small apartment. He had simply waited to see how the day with the fangirl went, obviously Bryan hadn't enjoyed it and so Tala was pretty content with that. Annoying Bryan was certainly a good way to keep everyone on their toes.

Bryan sighed as he heard the door slam shut , "Great, Tala thinks he's omnipotent." He heard Spencer snort in amusement. Now that, that _date_ was over – Bryan needed some entertainment before he did something stupid, again.

* * *

So maybe leaving the safety of his apartment wasn't the greatest idea in the world. Especially when one had pissed off an extremely obsessive fangirl just a few hours ago. Bryan really did need some new brain cells, they must have went kamikaze when that thing had opened it's mouth.

"You have to apologise to me!" Bryan raised his eyebrows in surprise, yet that's all he did and that made the little fan even more crazy – what, was that possible? She continued to complain and _tell_ Bryan that he just had to apologise to her. Yeah, because that was going to happen maybe when Hell froze over...No, not even then.

Apparently walking away from an obsessive fangirl is an even deadlier thing to do, as Bryan learned a few seconds later. "Will you shut up and stop following me...?" Bryan didn't quite know how long this _Victoria_ had been following him for, yelling and whining to everyone in earshot, but he was getting quite pissed.

"Say you're sorry." Bryan groaned and rubbed his head as Victoria continued to rant and rave about she was a sophisticated young lady who should be – and that's when Bryan decided that ignoring her completely would be a good idea.

Of course his pain was being watched by a certain two members of another beyblading team. "That's Bryan from the Demolition Boys?" Mariam looked around, it seemed as if he was out himself: then again no wonder, it looked as if he were going to murder the next person to flicker an eyelash at him.

"Oh yeah, seems he has girl troubles..." Joseph chuckled to himself, in his opinion he didn't get why everyone loved the psycho but seeing him so infuriated was more amusing that watching his sister shoot Ozuma down. Again and again.

"Bryan – he's a good beyblader, right?" Joseph nodded though he was a little considered with what his sister could be thinking. She wasn't that strong and he was sure that Bryan was a much more experienced beyblader than she was, "Might as well test out my new blade."

"Mariam, don't!" Of course by the time Joseph had processed what was going on Mariam had sprinted off in the direction of a very, dangerous and fuming Bryan. Someone was going to get hurt and so Joseph decided to be the more _wiser_ of the twins... and stayed where he was.

Mariam had managed to attract no attention towards herself as she approached. Hey, this way she could listen in – hearing a Demolition Boy with girl problems, priceless. "If you don't say sorry--" Mariam raised her eyebrow and wondered what the girl could say, to be honest she didn't look too bright.

"You'll do what?" Bryan egged her on, and Mariam was about to infuriate Bryan more so then at least he would beyblade her. He'd be good practise for the upcoming tournament. Nothing major but they hadn't had much practice since getting here.

"I'll..." The girl stammered on, "I'll tell everyone that you raped me!" So much for being a _sophisticated_ lady. Bryan didn't believe that he could become angrier than what he was feeling but...that was more than low. That was _disgusting_.

Mariam blinked as the smirk on her face fell – what the hell did she just say? "But I haven't even _touched_ you." She looked over at Bryan and saw that he too looked as if he were about to throw up and not only that but he looked _worried_. However Victoria seemed to act smug as if it were the greatest idea in the world.

"Still – the public doesn't know that." She smiled happily, okay she didn't want to do this: but Bryan had humiliated her in front of so many people and of course hurt her deeply... She had to do something to get him back.

Bryan was suddenly aware at the person standing nearby him, "You know I hate you and I don't even know your name." Mariam sighed. She hated women like this, she hated women that were just so _low_, had they no honour? Then again most of the space in their head was used up for vanity and some delusions. For example, having a Demolition Boy fall in love with you, yeah, not going to happen! Mariam mentally hissed.

"Who are you?" The girl turned to give a glare at Mariam and all the blader could do was sigh. Where were the brainy people nowadays: divine-being help them all if they were extinct. Bryan was a little relieved that someone else had came out of nowhere to tell this stupid woman that she was being, well, stupid. Even as much as Bryan wanted to – he doubted he would be able to hit her. The other girl – whoever she was – could rightly so...

"Try and blackmail however you want, but using rape of all things is damn sickening." Mariam glared back, rape was a traumatic thing and shouldn't , _ever_ be played with. How Mariam wanted to strangle that little neck of fangirl-number-who-knows-what.

"You went on a date with me, we're going out!" Bryan wondered what exactly classed as a date. Really, did talking about oneself to someone whom they obsess over twenty-four seven, then being yelled at about how pathetic they were: really count as going out? Bryan was scared for this girl, she truly was mental.

"You seriously are deluded...Just leave me alone, fangirl." Bryan sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, the great thing was he had Falborg with him he could always try to aim for her head. Then again if she did die, it wouldn't look too good.

"I'm a fan you're meant to treat me with respect." She was a spoiled brat apparently; Mariam had met someone quite like her throughout the teams' travels. Boy, this would be fun.

"You're only respected if you earn it, dumbass." Mariam smirked as the seemed to be unable to say anything back to Mariam. On the other hand, Victoria had suddenly wondered was this girl _involved _with Bryan?

"Who _are_ you exactly?" The quick glances between Mariam and Bryan was all the female-blader needed to conclude that this other girl was the reason why Bryan was being so cruel to her. "You! I bet it's your fault!" Bryan had missed the quick glances between him and Mariam and so had no idea what was going on when the girl suddenly slapped Mariam.

"Mariam!" Bryan looked over, and saw someone running up and trying to grab Mariam back. She was taller but seemed to be trying to calm herself down, "You did not just do that..." Her nostrils flared like an enraged beast, her hands were being kept from lashing back out by Joseph. She would kill this girl if her brother so much as eased off.

"Wow, Mariam, calm down. You better get out of here." Joseph and Mariam struggled for a while, Bryan watched as Victoria left quickly, obviously not as dumb as she looked. Bryan turned around and started walking off in the opposite direction: his problem was no longer his. The argument had been somewhat interesting but that little _boy_ had stopped anything majorly entertaining from happening.

Before he knew it the same girl from mere moments ago was standing in front of him, apparently gasping for air. "You know, after handling your fans I think you owe me." What was it with girls and them owing people? Did they keep a record? Did they carry around journals just to make they knew who owed them what?

"I didn't ask you to," Bryan walked around the girl who he couldn't seem to remember the name of. That little kid had said something, Mariah? No that was the pink girl who seemed to latch on Kon whenever possible. Oh well, no skin off his teeth if he knew one less female name.

"Well, are you up for a beybattle?" The last word certainly got his attention. Yet it was amusing, did this girl think she could beat him? Was there something in the water that was making everyone delusional today?

"You won't beat me." Bryan stated matter-of-factly, the whole point in beyblading was to win. Why bother beyblading someone who would cream them? Who would no doubt make fun of them for being so stupid?

"Is it because I'm female?" Mariam's face was blank of emotion for a few seconds, until Bryan smirked which made the blader more than annoyed. "Pig! Beyblade me now." Yeash, he hadn't said anything: he was just amused at how this woman had automatically shoved him into the sexist column. He'd made a new record for himself.

"Just don't start crying if I win." Bryan sighed and took a quick glance around the area, there was a gassy knoll just across the road, which would be an adequate place to beyblade. Mariam followed Bryan and seemed to be glaring at him which Bryan on occasionally caught with a quick glance back. She didn't think he'd run away? Now, why would be give up the chance to beat someone as annoying as this girl?

They reached for their beyblades.

As soon as the beyblades landed both Mariam and Bryan called upon their bit beasts, even though Bryan had accepted the challenge, he was probably going to be late for that team meeting. No doubt to be reminded, yet again when the tournament was and how much he should be training every day. Yet Fate didn't appear to want the Russian to get to his meeting on time as Mariam's beyblade dashed around not being hit by any of Bryan's advances.

"Stay still, woman." Bryan had folded his arms and a small frown had replaced the cocky smirk. Tala was going to kick his ass if he was late, he doubted he could blame his lateness on a beybattle with some Saint Shield female.

"Like I'm really going to listen to a pig like you." Mariam rolled her eyes, why was it that all of the men she had spoken to today, all of them were sexist jackasses, where were the _decent _men today? Maybe there was some sort of memo that was handed around and Mariam missed it.

Bryan wasn't too keen on using any more energy than he would use to open a packet of crisps, but then again he mentally sighed when he heard Mariam call out an attack, "Abyss Fire!" Apparently he'd need to actually _try_ to finish this relatively quickly. Before he had time to even brace himself for an attack a small scratch appeared under his left eye. "You...little..." It wasn't anything major, Bryan doubted this could even be placed in the minor injury category, but still the woman had hit him. She'd actually cut him!

"Just give up," Bryan glanced around trying to find out what the time was, apparently there were no public clocks about. Still he smirked when the female blader shot a reply back, it was an automated response in which Bryan gave back.

"Go to hell." Mariam wasn't to sure why she was a little curious on why Bryan had that smirk on his face. She had attacked him, he shouldn't be acting like that or maybe it was a bluff? Maybe Bryan was – okay Mariam must have been losing it today. Bryan didn't bluff about much...

"Been there done that." Bryan narrowed his eyes when he saw Mariam smirking again, she had better not be planning another scratch attack. "Falborg. Chop that overgrown fish into pieces." The falcon screeched in agreement, with a calm voice Bryan yelled out his own bit beasts attack. "Stroblitz."

Mariam didn't even think for a moment that Bryan would be too serious – serious about who won and what not - not serious as in _I'm going to really hurt you_. After that attack Bryan was not surprised that Mariam was on the floor mumbling away about how much 'that hurt'.

"Shit." Mariam hissed when she noticed that her beyblade was now weakly spinning, Bryan showing no mercy ordered Falborg to ram into it a few times until it eventually stopped. Bryan quickly called Falborg back, he hoped he wasn't that late: he wouldn't mind being possibly five minutes seeing as that would just annoy Tala. It wouldn't give him a death sentence at least.

"Going to start crying now?" Bryan sighed as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. He wasn't – truly wasn't – expecting to hear anything else out of the girl, apparently she had more spirit than he had thought.

"Like hell I would. Let's go again." Bryan glanced back to see Mariam standing proud, as if she had never lost a few moments ago. This whole thing confused Bryan completely, she had been defeated why couldn't she get that through her head?

"You don't exactly think you'll beat me the second time round." Bryan tilted his head very slightly and wondered why the female population was just so _strange_. Mariam needed lessons in admitting defeat and some of those other _females_ need some social boundaries lessons.

Mariam nodded. She didn't think she'd lose so quickly then again she had been told that the Demolition Boys were respected for a reason. "Go home, woman." Bryan noticed that merely by calling this female blader 'woman' she would almost frothing at the mouth, the only reason why Bryan had resorted to such a term was... He still couldn't remember her name, go figure.

Mariam glared as Bryan left, she sighed and stood up straighter hoping that her leg would be okay to stand on. "Sexist pig..." She hissed as she limped to the Saint Shields home, no doubt her brother would go into over-protective mode. Then again she could always she what Ozuma did, he was always good for an over-the-top reaction.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was it? Should I continue this really odd... pairing or should I give up before I get too hung up on finishing it? I haven't a clue how many chapters this will be seeing as I haven't planned it completely. Well, I do hope you did enjoy it, if you have enough time please tell me your thoughts on it. If not - later!

Author's Note: Hey, well this is a stab in another direction for me. You'll notice that the style is very different and that's because it's pretty much because I've got more confident in writing and personally I am a highly sarcastic person in real life so they've blended to create this.

Anyway, I know Bryan/Mariam is a rather odd pairing but I don't know. Nothing ventured nothing gained. I've actually not planned this one... so, if you see any plots inform me please.

**Warnings:** Violence, sexual themes, slander (accussed of rape), vulgar language, and a death threat in the first sentence ;) Oh and an extremely annoying OC who actually has a point in this story. (Vague idea really). She's hopefully not a Mary-Sue... even with the extremely desperate and whiny personality. At least she has a personality...

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_'I'm going to kill them.'_

Sure, they were paying for the meals - they'd paid for his clothes, even booked the damn table. But, oh, even still how Bryan wanted to turn into a deranged barbarian and cause some major pain to those sadistic fools.

_'Why'd I have to agree to this of all things?'_ Bryan's jaw tightened, all he kept thinking about was whether or not he should sell his soul to the Devil so this extremist would choke on the soup - or possibly swallow one of those sharp utensils it was using and shut up.

Pity neither of them happened and Bryan underwent another mind-numbing half-an-hour of this _things'_ ramblings. Something about - Bryan mentally scolded himself, he shouldn't even bother to think about what the thing was saying... It was useless information and would probably give him a headache if he even tried to think logically about the problems of a maniac.

An hour had past and it appeared that this particular moron had begun to repeat itself. Bryan rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, why oh why had he even chose to do this - was it even worth it?

Not now... Not after his head was filled with random names in which this dunce had spouted, talked about things Bryan just did not want or _need_ to know. It wasn't exactly fair: two hells to pick from. Bryan just hadn't thought that going on a date with a fan girl would be so bad.

Boy, was he regretting it.

Bryan's attention had wavered from the start but he had to try to be indifferent, after all Bryan wasn't meant to show how truly bored he was, he wasn't meant to show any emotion whatsoever. Apparently boredom got the better of him as he sighed again. However this time he happened to be questioned on it...What else was he meant to do?

"Nothing." Needless to say the fact that Bryan had acknowledged her made the fangirl squeal with glee and Bryan was once again in the clearing. Now to go back to praying, and hoping an asteroid would fall from space and crush the darn brat.

Time was not going as quickly as he had liked, the girl seemed to be abstaining from eating... She hadn't really touched her food then again she'd been talking the entire night. Bryan wondered if the other hell was still opened.

A date with a fangirl or... Bryan shivered at the thought, he'd have to go to a nightclub. Now usually at Bryan's age that wouldn't have been a problem however, Bryan couldn't _dance_. So it was either this or an extremely embarrassing night seeing as Tala had threatened to bring recording equipment. So he had no choice to agree to this torture. If the girl wasn't going to shut up soon he would have to refrain from going near anything with a sharp edge, just in case he went psychotic and hurt the dear.

Or himself.

"You really do owe me, you know?" Bryan blinked and looked straight at his date – what had that fiend just conjured from it's mouth? A small twitch of the eyebrow. Surely not what Bryan believed she had said, surely not...she wasn't high was she? It wouldn't be a major surprise ever since Bryan had agreed that he'd experimented once or twice it seemed his fans were all drug-addicts. So next week he'd have another interview in which he would state in neon-writing and gladly spell it out to all his fans: 'People can do drugs if they want but if they do I will not touch them, even if I were armed with a totem pole.'

"What?" Bryan began to feel as if this terrible 'date', if that's what it could be classed as, was going to get even worse - if that was humanly possible. The girl seemed to be playing with her food, chopping up the stake and then moving it around just to cut it even smaller.

"Well, I mean without us – your fans – you wouldn't be anyone." Wow, such a bold statement from one who probably was a relative of the fungi that Ian grew in his room. Bryan sat back in his chair and folded his arms, a frown now upon his face.

The fan still didn't seem to understand what she had said to suddenly make Bryan glare at her. "I don't owe you anything." Bryan had been told to do this 'date' rubbish, however it didn't mean he had to sit through hours of self-seeking talk. If Bryan owed anyone in this world it certainly wasn't his _fans_. He could thank himself or even possibly, one of the other Demolition boys...but someone he'd never met?

She must have been stoned or damn well mentally unstable.

"But you do – I mean _I_ have everything of yours," the girl seemed to pause as if realising that the sentence she had spoke was in fact quite unsettling, yet she carried on, "Like I totally believe you should come with me on holiday, my mother and father would be so happy!"

"I don't owe you _anything_," Bryan had clenched his fists, feeling enraged by how self-absorbed this so-called fan truly was. "I have no idea who you are," The fan sat silently and watched as her love lose all composure. "You are insignificant to me." Bryan was surprised he hadn't started foaming at the mouth, he was just _that_ angry.

"You owe me for sitting through an hour of utter bullshit!" It appeared that the others in the restaurant believed that the events at said table were more entertaining than whatever they had been discussing. "I didn't ask for fans, I don't owe anyone anything." Bryan had managed to find some hidden away willpower to yell to cause some added embarrassment towards the fan. Strangely it hadn't been sucked away by the hours of gossip from the bitch that sat opposite: damn his soul probably hadn't been that lucky.

"Ha! My friends said that you're always like this, but on the inside--" Bryan really wished he'd brought Falborg, he'd at least be able to have some aiming practise. Hopefully the damn thing would have hit, right between the eyes. Falborg would be praised endlessly for such a deed.

"Look, you stupid _girl_." Bryan was glad that people were looking, probably trying to look down upon him. Not as if he minded. Although it at least made it so much easier to avoid another date if this got out. "I'm not some misunderstood blader, " The fan seemed to be losing all motivation to stay happy and cheerful, which was great. "I hate people – I hate you – I am a cruel bastard. I'm nothing else." Bryan could at last see a piece of humanity in there. A minuscule piece but a genuine one nonetheless as the fans' eyes filled up. "I won't get married to you or your little friends," Which was an odd way of thinking, Bryan suddenly realised, "and if I did I'd kill myself at the alter."

"You're so..." Bryan sighed at the pause in the girls' words, she would hopefully go on and on about how she hated him. Then at least he'd never have to go through something like that again. Ever. "You're such a bastard!" Ouch. That was a bit of a let-down.

"Thanks. You understand now at least." Bryan clapped his hands slowly until the girl grabbed her stuff and darted out the place, wailing like a banshee out for a kill. Bryan looked around the place, everyone seemed to be a little... pissed with him.

"Get back to your meals or you'll soon be eating through straws..." With that Bryan walked out at his leisure after he finished his meal, and couldn't help but chuckle when he thought about the stupid girl saying that she owed him. Get real – he didn't owe anyone because he never needed anyone.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door, a call from the living room was heard, "So how was the date?" Ah, Tala, dear Tala, the bastard that had made his Sunday so completely crap. Of course, Bryan being Bryan would never admit to doing anything wrong on his own behalf. It was not his fault he had lost a bet. It was not his fault that he had bet on a two-hundred to one horse. Damn straight it wasn't his fault.

"Terrible until near the end when she had tears streaming down her face screaming at how much she hated me." Well, oddly enough she didn't exactly say that she hated him. Usually when one humiliated and tore any hidden-fantasy from them, they would, in general, call them more than a 'bastard'.

"You made a girl cry?" Tala smirked, now there was a new low for the Demolition Boys: pity the only one who had even the slightest bit of sympathy was Hiwatari and he wasn't even here. It was either because he felt sorry for the starving animals which lived on the streets or he had some twisted fetish... which Tala wouldn't mind revealing to some animal right activist.

"Fangirl's aren't human." Bryan shot back as he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. All that yelling does hurt ones throat. Thankfully he wasn't too dehydrated, seeing as he hadn't foamed at the mouth. Yet.

There was a strange thudding noise coming from downstairs and Bryan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to. It sounded like a cross between a beyblade being hit against the wall and a very badly rehearsed jig. "That weird beyblading team is downstairs." Spencer pitched in.

"Weird beyblading team?" Bryan arched his back and clicked a few bones into place before opening the large bottle and taking a few gulps. He sighed when he never got an instant reply and went over to hit Tala on the back of the head for not responding to his question. He just sat there smirking...

He was stopped by the blonde as he gave him his answer."The one that tried to steal Granger's and the other bit beasts to shove them in that stone..." Bryan nodded his head trying to remember the team name, once he remembered that he could try to remember who was in it. Maybe one of them could provide some entertainment for a while?

"The Shields or something?" Bryan sat down and put his feet up on the small coffee table which was currently stacked high with old paper-bowls, scattered around there were plastic forks and knifes. They weren't into cleaning, just to avoid cleaning the dishes they had bought the plastic cutlery and bowls. Though now they had a new problem. They have to chuck those things out, and there were a lot of them scattered around the house. Too right they weren't doing something like that.

"Saint Shields." Tala corrected as he got up from the smaller couch – he needed to go see if the leader board was up yet. A local beyblading tournament, they'd easily win it, but a win was a win. Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala as he slacked his tie he'd been forced to wear.

"How do you know?" The tie was then cast aside and he took off the smart suit he was wearing. He hated them, it made him look like one of the jackasses from those high-end magazines – not as if he _wasn't_ a jackass – but at least he admitted it unlike those... Stuck-up morons, now to go put on some _proper _clothes.

"I know everything," Tala called back and he left the small apartment. He had simply waited to see how the day with the fangirl went, obviously Bryan hadn't enjoyed it and so Tala was pretty content with that. Annoying Bryan was certainly a good way to keep everyone on their toes.

Bryan sighed as he heard the door slam shut , "Great, Tala thinks he's omnipotent." He heard Spencer snort in amusement. Now that, that _date_ was over – Bryan needed some entertainment before he did something stupid, again.

* * *

So maybe leaving the safety of his apartment wasn't the greatest idea in the world. Especially when one had pissed off an extremely obsessive fangirl just a few hours ago. Bryan really did need some new brain cells, they must have went kamikaze when that thing had opened it's mouth.

"You have to apologise to me!" Bryan raised his eyebrows in surprise, yet that's all he did and that made the little fan even more crazy – what, was that possible? She continued to complain and _tell_ Bryan that he just had to apologise to her. Yeah, because that was going to happen maybe when Hell froze over...No, not even then.

Apparently walking away from an obsessive fangirl is an even deadlier thing to do, as Bryan learned a few seconds later. "Will you shut up and stop following me...?" Bryan didn't quite know how long this _Victoria_ had been following him for, yelling and whining to everyone in earshot, but he was getting quite pissed.

"Say you're sorry." Bryan groaned and rubbed his head as Victoria continued to rant and rave about she was a sophisticated young lady who should be – and that's when Bryan decided that ignoring her completely would be a good idea.

Of course his pain was being watched by a certain two members of another beyblading team. "That's Bryan from the Demolition Boys?" Mariam looked around, it seemed as if he was out himself: then again no wonder, it looked as if he were going to murder the next person to flicker an eyelash at him.

"Oh yeah, seems he has girl troubles..." Joseph chuckled to himself, in his opinion he didn't get why everyone loved the psycho but seeing him so infuriated was more amusing that watching his sister shoot Ozuma down. Again and again.

"Bryan – he's a good beyblader, right?" Joseph nodded though he was a little considered with what his sister could be thinking. She wasn't that strong and he was sure that Bryan was a much more experienced beyblader than she was, "Might as well test out my new blade."

"Mariam, don't!" Of course by the time Joseph had processed what was going on Mariam had sprinted off in the direction of a very, dangerous and fuming Bryan. Someone was going to get hurt and so Joseph decided to be the more _wiser_ of the twins... and stayed where he was.

Mariam had managed to attract no attention towards herself as she approached. Hey, this way she could listen in – hearing a Demolition Boy with girl problems, priceless. "If you don't say sorry--" Mariam raised her eyebrow and wondered what the girl could say, to be honest she didn't look too bright.

"You'll do what?" Bryan egged her on, and Mariam was about to infuriate Bryan more so then at least he would beyblade her. He'd be good practise for the upcoming tournament. Nothing major but they hadn't had much practice since getting here.

"I'll..." The girl stammered on, "I'll tell everyone that you raped me!" So much for being a _sophisticated_ lady. Bryan didn't believe that he could become angrier than what he was feeling but...that was more than low. That was _disgusting_.

Mariam blinked as the smirk on her face fell – what the hell did she just say? "But I haven't even _touched_ you." She looked over at Bryan and saw that he too looked as if he were about to throw up and not only that but he looked _worried_. However Victoria seemed to act smug as if it were the greatest idea in the world.

"Still – the public doesn't know that." She smiled happily, okay she didn't want to do this: but Bryan had humiliated her in front of so many people and of course hurt her deeply... She had to do something to get him back.

Bryan was suddenly aware at the person standing nearby him, "You know I hate you and I don't even know your name." Mariam sighed. She hated women like this, she hated women that were just so _low_, had they no honour? Then again most of the space in their head was used up for vanity and some delusions. For example, having a Demolition Boy fall in love with you, yeah, not going to happen! Mariam mentally hissed.

"Who are you?" The girl turned to give a glare at Mariam and all the blader could do was sigh. Where were the brainy people nowadays: divine-being help them all if they were extinct. Bryan was a little relieved that someone else had came out of nowhere to tell this stupid woman that she was being, well, stupid. Even as much as Bryan wanted to – he doubted he would be able to hit her. The other girl – whoever she was – could rightly so...

"Try and blackmail however you want, but using rape of all things is damn sickening." Mariam glared back, rape was a traumatic thing and shouldn't , _ever_ be played with. How Mariam wanted to strangle that little neck of fangirl-number-who-knows-what.

"You went on a date with me, we're going out!" Bryan wondered what exactly classed as a date. Really, did talking about oneself to someone whom they obsess over twenty-four seven, then being yelled at about how pathetic they were: really count as going out? Bryan was scared for this girl, she truly was mental.

"You seriously are deluded...Just leave me alone, fangirl." Bryan sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, the great thing was he had Falborg with him he could always try to aim for her head. Then again if she did die, it wouldn't look too good.

"I'm a fan you're meant to treat me with respect." She was a spoiled brat apparently; Mariam had met someone quite like her throughout the teams' travels. Boy, this would be fun.

"You're only respected if you earn it, dumbass." Mariam smirked as the seemed to be unable to say anything back to Mariam. On the other hand, Victoria had suddenly wondered was this girl _involved _with Bryan?

"Who _are_ you exactly?" The quick glances between Mariam and Bryan was all the female-blader needed to conclude that this other girl was the reason why Bryan was being so cruel to her. "You! I bet it's your fault!" Bryan had missed the quick glances between him and Mariam and so had no idea what was going on when the girl suddenly slapped Mariam.

"Mariam!" Bryan looked over, and saw someone running up and trying to grab Mariam back. She was taller but seemed to be trying to calm herself down, "You did not just do that..." Her nostrils flared like an enraged beast, her hands were being kept from lashing back out by Joseph. She would kill this girl if her brother so much as eased off.

"Wow, Mariam, calm down. You better get out of here." Joseph and Mariam struggled for a while, Bryan watched as Victoria left quickly, obviously not as dumb as she looked. Bryan turned around and started walking off in the opposite direction: his problem was no longer his. The argument had been somewhat interesting but that little _boy_ had stopped anything majorly entertaining from happening.

Before he knew it the same girl from mere moments ago was standing in front of him, apparently gasping for air. "You know, after handling your fans I think you owe me." What was it with girls and them owing people? Did they keep a record? Did they carry around journals just to make they knew who owed them what?

"I didn't ask you to," Bryan walked around the girl who he couldn't seem to remember the name of. That little kid had said something, Mariah? No that was the pink girl who seemed to latch on Kon whenever possible. Oh well, no skin off his teeth if he knew one less female name.

"Well, are you up for a beybattle?" The last word certainly got his attention. Yet it was amusing, did this girl think she could beat him? Was there something in the water that was making everyone delusional today?

"You won't beat me." Bryan stated matter-of-factly, the whole point in beyblading was to win. Why bother beyblading someone who would cream them? Who would no doubt make fun of them for being so stupid?

"Is it because I'm female?" Mariam's face was blank of emotion for a few seconds, until Bryan smirked which made the blader more than annoyed. "Pig! Beyblade me now." Yeash, he hadn't said anything: he was just amused at how this woman had automatically shoved him into the sexist column. He'd made a new record for himself.

"Just don't start crying if I win." Bryan sighed and took a quick glance around the area, there was a gassy knoll just across the road, which would be an adequate place to beyblade. Mariam followed Bryan and seemed to be glaring at him which Bryan on occasionally caught with a quick glance back. She didn't think he'd run away? Now, why would be give up the chance to beat someone as annoying as this girl?

They reached for their beyblades.

As soon as the beyblades landed both Mariam and Bryan called upon their bit beasts, even though Bryan had accepted the challenge, he was probably going to be late for that team meeting. No doubt to be reminded, yet again when the tournament was and how much he should be training every day. Yet Fate didn't appear to want the Russian to get to his meeting on time as Mariam's beyblade dashed around not being hit by any of Bryan's advances.

"Stay still, woman." Bryan had folded his arms and a small frown had replaced the cocky smirk. Tala was going to kick his ass if he was late, he doubted he could blame his lateness on a beybattle with some Saint Shield female.

"Like I'm really going to listen to a pig like you." Mariam rolled her eyes, why was it that all of the men she had spoken to today, all of them were sexist jackasses, where were the _decent _men today? Maybe there was some sort of memo that was handed around and Mariam missed it.

Bryan wasn't too keen on using any more energy than he would use to open a packet of crisps, but then again he mentally sighed when he heard Mariam call out an attack, "Abyss Fire!" Apparently he'd need to actually _try_ to finish this relatively quickly. Before he had time to even brace himself for an attack a small scratch appeared under his left eye. "You...little..." It wasn't anything major, Bryan doubted this could even be placed in the minor injury category, but still the woman had hit him. She'd actually cut him!

"Just give up," Bryan glanced around trying to find out what the time was, apparently there were no public clocks about. Still he smirked when the female blader shot a reply back, it was an automated response in which Bryan gave back.

"Go to hell." Mariam wasn't to sure why she was a little curious on why Bryan had that smirk on his face. She had attacked him, he shouldn't be acting like that or maybe it was a bluff? Maybe Bryan was – okay Mariam must have been losing it today. Bryan didn't bluff about much...

"Been there done that." Bryan narrowed his eyes when he saw Mariam smirking again, she had better not be planning another scratch attack. "Falborg. Chop that overgrown fish into pieces." The falcon screeched in agreement, with a calm voice Bryan yelled out his own bit beasts attack. "Stroblitz."

Mariam didn't even think for a moment that Bryan would be too serious – serious about who won and what not - not serious as in _I'm going to really hurt you_. After that attack Bryan was not surprised that Mariam was on the floor mumbling away about how much 'that hurt'.

"Shit." Mariam hissed when she noticed that her beyblade was now weakly spinning, Bryan showing no mercy ordered Falborg to ram into it a few times until it eventually stopped. Bryan quickly called Falborg back, he hoped he wasn't that late: he wouldn't mind being possibly five minutes seeing as that would just annoy Tala. It wouldn't give him a death sentence at least.

"Going to start crying now?" Bryan sighed as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. He wasn't – truly wasn't – expecting to hear anything else out of the girl, apparently she had more spirit than he had thought.

"Like hell I would. Let's go again." Bryan glanced back to see Mariam standing proud, as if she had never lost a few moments ago. This whole thing confused Bryan completely, she had been defeated why couldn't she get that through her head?

"You don't exactly think you'll beat me the second time round." Bryan tilted his head very slightly and wondered why the female population was just so _strange_. Mariam needed lessons in admitting defeat and some of those other _females_ need some social boundaries lessons.

Mariam nodded. She didn't think she'd lose so quickly then again she had been told that the Demolition Boys were respected for a reason. "Go home, woman." Bryan noticed that merely by calling this female blader 'woman' she would almost frothing at the mouth, the only reason why Bryan had resorted to such a term was... He still couldn't remember her name, go figure.

Mariam glared as Bryan left, she sighed and stood up straighter hoping that her leg would be okay to stand on. "Sexist pig..." She hissed as she limped to the Saint Shields home, no doubt her brother would go into over-protective mode. Then again she could always she what Ozuma did, he was always good for an over-the-top reaction.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was it? Should I continue this really odd... pairing or should I give up before I get too hung up on finishing it? I haven't a clue how many chapters this will be seeing as I haven't planned it completely. Well, I do hope you did enjoy it, if you have enough time please tell me your thoughts on it. If not - later!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hopefully I didn't miss out anyone when I was replying to reviews... Thanks to everyone who has taken such an interest in this fiction!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"What happened to you?" Ah, Joseph, he seemed to have went into major-protective mode quicker than she had expected. She was just in the door – attempting to mask her limp but no doubt her brother had to announce to the entire group that there was something _wrong_. The silly midget...

"Bryan." Mariam sat on the arm on the couch wondering why Ozuma looked so irritated when she had said the name. Then again he'd been moping around all day – oddly enough. Usually he'd be the one to come up with a plan to beyblade some powerful team.

"I told you not to beyblade him." Ozuma hissed as he came from the kitchen, the place was tiny: and mainly because Dunga _lived_ in the kitchen there was barely any room for anyone else to walk in there. Mariam scoffed to herself, what was up with the male population today?

She was trying to say something that would maybe make Ozuma less angry and therefore less, well less _bitchy_, at her. She didn't need any kind of mental angst – if she did he'd have to answer to Joseph. A scary thought indeed. "I was just testing--" Dunga came out of the kitchen, along with a rather large looking sandwich.

Ozuma cut her off, "I don't care. Don't even speak to him again." Dunga and Joseph gave a quick glance to one another and then to Ozuma. Mariam just glared, she knew exactly why Ozuma was being so pissy _now_. The captain disappeared and the female blader stood up and aimlessly walked into the kitchen.

"Why is everyone moaning at me today?" Mariam sighed to herself, she couldn't believe that nothing interesting had happened since she had gotten here. She rummaged around for some food and spun on her heel to leave. She frowned as she bumped into something, "Dunga!" The taller blader smirked at the others surprise, "I didn't see you there, which is surprising since you're massive."

Mariam smiled when she noticed that Dunga was trying to keep his cool. Those anger management courses must have been going well. Sadly it wasn't anger management classes he needed he just need to go to actual _class_ then he might then not be so thick.

"That aint nice, Mariam." He said threw clenched teeth. Mariam sighed and wondered why everyone seemed to be in such a foul mood today.

"Why's Ozuma being so grumpy?" She hadn't been moaned at in a while – not from Ozuma anyway, it was obvious why she was on his good side. Them being an item for a while, or rather to be truthful: the two agreed to have some fun until they found someone they were actually wanting. Joseph didn't know: thank heavens, if he did well Ozuma would be getting the 'don't hurt her or else' speech.

"He was challenged to a beyblattle and lost. Really badly." Dunga snorted to himself and wandered into the kitchen. If he had been beyblading, he wouldn't have accepted a challenge not off someone who mysteriously appeared and wanted a battle. No, Dunga would never do something like that: he wasn't that brave.

"Who was it?" Mariam jutted a hip out and shifted her weight to one leg: Bryan was going to pay for doing this to her. She smirked when she remembered how _surprised_ he'd been after he realised he'd been hurt. Hurt wouldn't really be the word for it – more like graze, still he'd seemed most upset to even be touched by Sharkrash.

"Don't know: just appeared out of nowhere and demanded a battle." Mariam rolled her eyes and decided that she may as well fix herself, she did have places to go and people to trick. Well not people just Rei Kon.

"Why'd everyone have to be so mysterious nowadays...it's so annoying." Really it were as if they were being taught by that Kai Hiwatari into how to disappear at a seconds notice. The whole ability to disappear quicker than her, pissed Mariam off. No one should be able to sneak around better than her and her brother.

* * *

Why did Rei have to pick a place like this? Mariam was thinking of some big romantic expensive place, but no, he'd chosen some soggy park bench. She had no idea what Mariah saw in this boy. "Mariam?" Rei seemed to have been in thought when Mariam approached. _The idiot._ Mariam glared for a brief moment before she sat next to Rei on the bench.

"I said I'd come, right?" Mariam shrugged her shoulders and looked around, it wasn't that late but damn it was cold. She so should have worn a jacket – then again Dunga did suggest that and there would be no way Dunga would be right about anything. Apparently he wasn't as dumb as she thought he was.

"Good to hear, how was your trip?" Rei asked politely and watched Mariam carefully, he wasn't really sure what the sudden interest Mariam had in him but he wasn't exactly going to say no to it. She was _hot_ after all.

"Dull." Mariam hated this part, not the lying or the over-exaggeration. Nope, that was all fine and easy in her book, it was small-talk. The mind-numbingly boring chitchat which would occur between them: Rei may have been attractive but he certainly was no master conversationalist.

Taking a deep breath, Mariam started off her lies. "I'm kind of worried," No she wasn't, "about you're team." The only person on the BladeBreakers team that Mariam had ever really cared about was Max. Sad that she had to admit that to herself just when he'd accepted that they'd only be friends. How Mariam wanted to punch him for being such a considerate boy.

"It's not really my team." Rei answered back, he was unsure why Mariam would be worried about anyone. She wasn't exactly the Queen of Empathy perhaps Sneakiness but that would be it at best. Mariam shifted on her seat: she hated park benches – they were always so darn cold!

"Look. I think Ozuma's going to try to seal your bitbeasts away again." Now this got Rei's attention. He frowned at first as if trying to analyse the information which Mariam had said. However Mariam didn't care and continued her lies.

"I don't exactly have much time to stay here: so just tell me this, Rei." Mariam stood up, this could go very badly if Rei didn't tell her anything. Ozuma would be mad if she'd spent so many weeks luring him in to have him be useless.

"Have you anything new this year or are you still, all, the same? Beyblade wise I mean?" Rei's frowned deepened. Only a few years ago were they trying to steal their bitbeasts and not exactly taking any prisoners either. Why should he tell her anything?

"Look, Ozuma's stronger – I just wanna know if you'll beat him or not." Mariam was a little annoyed that she had to elaborate on such a thing. She was acting kind for crying out loud – that didn't happen very often. Well, not the acting part.

"Well Tyson has apparently made up a new move but he's not shown us it yet... everyone else is mostly the same though." Rei watched how Mariam reacted to the answer. He just hoped that he wasn't going to regret it. She seemed to be all in this for good intentions, she wasn't just...using him surely?

"That's good to hear." Mariam didn't need to force a smile, she was happy that she'd managed to get something out of Rei. At least all this time of being _friends_ hadn't been wasted. The poor boy really did have too nice a nature. "I'd better get back – Ozuma's in a really foul mood." Mariam sighed, although he was in a foul mood he'd certainly be cheered up by this.

"Yeah, I should make sure that Kai and Tyson aren't at one anothers' throats." Rei nodded and stood up, wiping off imaginary dirt and glancing at Mariam again. She however had already set off back home. Sighing to himself Rei wandered back to the dojo in which he was staying.

A yawn, "Poor, gullible Rei." Bryan hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it when he had heard Mariam ask about beyblading. Really was

* * *

He kicked a stone which fell into the river, Bryan watched the ripples until they disappeared and sighed out. "What a boring campus," he rolled his eyes, he thought that being here would cause some drama to happen. Something, anything. Really – he was beginning to regret not bringing Ian or Hiwatari. At least he could have annoyed the hell out of them. "Is everything here all rainbows and daisies?"

He hissed and looked around, his face went completely blank of emotion when he noticed that there actually was a rainbow. "Oh for the love of--! I need some excitement." Why wasn't there any bank robbers, or murders around here? Damn, he was so bored he would gladly walk around in the darkest alley with a sign 'Mug me, I'm rich', just for something to do. Just for something to _happen_.

Alleyways were always good for something, he'd go investigate and hoped that there would be no one begging for money. Where were the good old beggars that took to crime? The ones Bryan actually enjoyed hurting...

"Oh, please I wouldn't go near you even if I was paid to." He stopped and tilted his head that came from below him – which was down in the ditches. On occasion the river would flood, and so large drenches were made as to compensate. Interesting? Not fucking likely.

"Women should be in the kitchen-" he narrowed his eyes as he heard another voice, it seemed as if people were arguing, he'd have to watch. It'd waste a few moments of boredom, "-not trying to beyblade." Oh, a sexist moron, lovely.

Bryan looked down and tried to pin-point where the people actually where, so he could at least see what was happening. From what it looked like the girl, who Bryan recognised after a few minutes, and some punk blader. "So you say this is a man's sport?" Bryan blinked, it seemed as if the girl was hurt she wasn't standing, but kneeling down and holding her leg. The guy on the other hand looked smug. "Then why are you playing?" Mariam spat back and the once smug face disappeared.

So the battle wasn't that interesting but Bryan did have to comment on some of the witty insults thrown between both of the bladers. This was the best part of beyblading, well the best part out of watching other people beyblading.

It wasn't that hard to know that the girl would win. The inexperienced blader had called out his bitbeast far too late and he wasn't exactly the fastest or strongest blader Bryan had seen.

"Wimp." Mariam stood up, though opted to place most if not all of her weight on her opposite leg. The other wasn't doing so good. The guy had come out of no where and pushed her in, demanding her beyblade. Yeah, because she really was going to handle it over like every other self-respecting beyblader would.

"You – you must have cheated!" Bryan rolled his eyes, well all manliness of this guy was certainly going – fast. Bryan tilted his head when the blue-haired girl limped away, "Just accept your loss." It wasn't as if Bryan cared why she was limping or if she was hurt. He was wondering how she planned to defend herself from that guy.

"Ah!" A hand on her shoulder made Mariam tense and before she knew it she had been spun round, "You creep." Then again the punk didn't think the hot-heated Mariam would think of a plan quickly however he was provided, painfully wrong as Mariam kneed him where it hurt.

The punk balder grimaced and ended up on the floor, "Owch." A voice from up-above made Mariam jump slightly until she realised who it was. It was her turn to rub her head. What had she done to deserve so many annoying men to... well annoy her today?

"What do you want?" She called back wondering how long Bryan had been there for. Maybe he was just watching in case she needed help. Hmm, there really must have been something in the water. Bryan didn't help people...

"Pity, I didn't have some refreshments for that little scene." He had to say it had kept him occupied for a good few minutes, now for something else to do. He rolled his shoulder and heard a few clicks as the bone popped back into place.

"I think you should get back to your adoring fan." Mariam shot back and slowly started making her way up the opposite side. She wanted to be as far away from that _guy_ and Bryan as possible.

The guy that had managed to be beaten by the girl ended up groaning and seemed to be planning some form of revenge, no doubt non-beyblade related revenge. Bryan watched as Mariam's back was turned and the moron stood up and glared in her direction. "And if I don't?" Bryan replied slowly, but he didn't want to deal with cowards at the minute and launched Falborg promptly.

He grabbed his beyblade back as quickly as he had launched her, "You'll end up like him." Mariam turned around and pointed to the guy who was still on the ground. She frowned, the guy seemed to have moved...

"I'm terrified." Bryan smirked as he heard the lame comeback that this girl had used, he couldn't remember her name. He was sure it was Maria...or something.

"Oh, go to Hell." Mariam shouted back, she kneeled down to look at the cut on her leg – so long as it wasn't infected she'd be fine. It occurred to her that by using the same phrase at Bryan he'd get bored of saying the same thing too and maybe say something she could then reply back with something a little more witty.

"Been there done that." The reply made Mariam wonder what Bryan meant by that but she shook her head not really wanting to know, who really did want to know what went on in Bryan's head? However what Bryan yelled after it was something even more jaw-droopingly curious, in reality it was a bitch-slapping offence.

"Are you a whore?" Mariam blinked and glared at Bryan – suddenly folding her arms over her chest and her entire body tensing. Bryan was an ass, who knows why he had so many fans that loved him. "I saw you with Kon." Bryan added, he didn't really care why but he was something of a nosy-parker.

"I didn't think you'd be able to understand relationships..." She forced a smile at Bryan, "I was right," with that she turned and walked away, however all Bryan did was jump over the narrow-ended ditch and start to follow the blue-haired woman.

"I'm not gullible," Bryan sighed, his hands in his pockets again. He watched as Mariam turned around on her heel. He blinked – she looked pretty pissed – he smirked, today had been pretty amusing.

"Then don't upset Kon's little fantasy world." Bryan lifted an eyebrow but decided to let Mariam go off in whatever direction she was going in. He had training to go to and he was not going to be late. Being late would no doubt, ultimately, mean he'd have to do something embarrassing or mind-numbingly boring... or both.

* * *

Again this place was so _nice _and _calm_ that it was just pain old boring. Really, did everyone and everything exciting or remotely fun decide to move away for the weekend? Or was it a special event just because he was here?

"Huh?" Bryan frowned and turned around, he'd been wandering in the park but every now and again he'd heard footsteps – turn around and no one would in sight. There was someone following him, no doubt that damn fan or even that girl from a few days ago. That _girl _he'd asked Tala about once, though with the odd look from his team he had to shut up. He didn't want them getting any weird ideas, and knowing them they probably already had some twisted thoughts on the subject.

He turned back around and shook his head, life was dull-- "Ah!" A sudden pain came across the back of his shoulder, Bryan ended up his knees. This was sore, whatever it was. "Damn it..." Bryan twisted his head awkwardly to see what had happened to cause such pain.

Someone had shot something into him. A dart. Someone had shot a _dart_. What the hell? Was he living near some ancient ground? Were the natives upset or something? "Ah..." He grabbed it and yanked it from his shoulder, he hissed when he stood back up.

Well, that had been interesting.

However, over the past few weeks his shoulder turned from it's normal pale white to a ghastly purple and yellow. He'd been yelled at constantly by Tala to do more training as he was slacking off...still if he told them what was wrong they'd make him go to hospital. No matter what he would not go _there._

"You look like shit, man." Tala commented as Bryan walked passed him. He looked ill but Bryan being Bryan, he wouldn't tell until he was throwing up his very insides. Bryan mumbled a 'thanks'. Man...Tala really could install a whole load of self-confidence in people.

Going outside was when it happened and so Bryan was hoping that maybe it would miraculously heal after a while. Though now he was beginning to feel very bad – so bad in fact his eyesight was failing him. Lights became blurry and his legs had turned into a form of jelly.

"What's wrong with you?" He sighed to himself, the gods weren't tormenting him enough? Bryan harshly yelled at the voice not wanting to really socialise with anyone, then again when did he ever actually _socialise_?

"Get lost." Before another insult or warning to get away Bryan was violently sick. At first Mariam thought maybe Bryan was drunk and had a little too much. Still, Mariam was probably just going to ask then leave him alone – her conscience would no doubt irritated her if she hadn't. Yet there was something about Bryan being 'unable to handle his drink' that didn't seem right...

He looked terrible, even by Mariams' standards – he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked even paler than normal and of course now he had the familiar stench of vomit coming off him. "There's an old house near here – come on." Mariam sighed, she really didn't want to help someone who had implied she slept around – for money – but maybe she could get the Demolition Boy to owe her one. If it was possible it would allow her ego to grow a bit more. If that were possible.

He hated the fact that he was ill – actually who enjoys being _ill_, not sick like you usually can wing a few days of work in order to stay away from that really annoying colleague... No, but _ill_, where you just pray that you'll get better so you can stop feeling so damn miserable. Still he was actually accepting someone's help. Darn that was minus a few pride points.

The journey seemed to go on forever, but as soon as Bryan noticed that Mariam stopped helping him walk and wander over to a house door, inside he celebrated. No doubt he'd probably have to sit on some horrible dirty floor and-- "There we go..." Mariam stopped helping Bryan as he half-collapsed onto the couch.

Apparently it wasn't as old as Mariam had said, in fact it was pretty modern. "This doesn't look that old." Bryan coughed and grabbed his shoulder, whoever had done this to him would pay severely. So severely that even Tala would give them sympathy. Pray, they didn't meet.

Mariam wandered away and came back with a small greenish box, however Bryan seemed to understand what that meant and the last of his pride made him refuse the aid. "Just leave me, I'll be fine in a minute."

However, having to put up with a very proud brother among other things had made Mariam a little more aware of this 'pride' subject. "What are you doing?" Bryan glared at her when she started unpacking the small box and placing it on a small table.

"It's your shoulder, right?" Mariam sighed and wondered what would cause someone who usually was as, dare say, as fit as a fiddle be so horribly unwell. "So – how'd this happen?" A few moments of glaring and staring ensued, Bryan decided that he may as well _give_ _up_ some pride in order to actually feel a bit better. He was feeling _that_ bad.

"Someone shot me with a _dart_." He wasn't surprised when Mariam looked at him in disbelief, it's not everyday you hear someone got shot with a dart. It would be like hearing about a drive-by shooting but with good old bows and arrows, a fantastic from the fantasy world gone a-wall and thinking he was the next Robin Hood.

"A dart?" Mariam sighed, well it wasn't too unbelievable seeing as people from a few tribes , including her own did still use darts. But even there it was a rarity. "Well, let's see--" Bryan didn't feel too comfortable in removing his top or jacket, and so merely lifted it up until the injured shoulder was revealed.

Mariam blinked, it looked _revolting_. She was surprised she didn't throw up there and then, then again that in itself was a sickening thought. Mariam sighed and went off and quickly washed her hands, Bryan kept an eye on what she was doing but when she came back and placed her hands on his shoulder he couldn't help but ask.

"What the hell are you doing?" His eyes were narrowed, but not because he was glaring, he just couldn't see that well at the minute. Mariam sighed again, and decided that she'd need to explain what she was doing or else Bryan would probably kill her.

"There's pus. I'm going to try and get some out, it'll make you feel better." The reasoning behind it didn't seem flawed and so Bryan went back to staring blankly ahead, until Mariam squeezed the infected area.

"Ah! Woman!" Bryan jumped off the seat in which he had been placed on, that was damn well painful. This was karma proving its point again, he should be nice – or else people will come and dart him to death. Fabulous.

"I believe it's poisoning the surrounding area, if we don't get it out you'll die from blood poisoning." Mariam spoke as quickly as she could seeing as Bryan didn't appear at all happy at how sore it had been. Then again maybe she should have told him to brace himself?

"Do whatever." Bryan sighed it was either this, doing it himself or going to hospital. The two of the latter options just could not be done – so he'd _have_ to let this Mariam help him. How Bryan was really regretting the mocking of boring days. He wanted excitement and he got shot. Fantastic. All he needed was to wish for a few million and he'd be given a check that would no doubt bounce.

"It'll be sore." Mariam warned, Bryan rolled his eyes , he could _tell_ it was going to be due to what happened say, no more than a few moments ago. Still Mariam didn't really want to hurt him again, not as if he didn't deserve the pain. In Mariam's opinion he deserved a lot more than a poisoned shoulder. However, a pained Bryan meant an angry Bryan and an angry Bryan was not good especially if she was here herself.

"If you know how to - just do it." Bryan snapped as he sat back down, although he appeared to have changed positions, and leant slightly forward, away from Mariam. He held his head in his hands, his elbows leaned on the top of his knees. His leg was twitching nervously. She nodded and got some sterile wipes from the small box.

She braced herself for some noise of anguish. She once again pressed the infected skin as pus leaked out she'd wipe it away with the small cloth. "Ah!" Of course Mariam would stop in order for Bryan to at least stop yelling, to compose himself a little before continuing. "Fucking hell!" The entire thing took a few hours as Mariam couldn't help but stop when Bryan would sub-consciously lean further away from her.

"I can't get anymore out..." She said and looked down at the wipes which had been used, several of them had large amount of pus on them. She sighed and cleared everything up, before asking. "How's your shoulder feeling?" Mariam asked politely not in the mood for any sort of insulting contest.

"I'll ask it when it stops hurting." Bryan was still leaning over slightly, he'd spoke his words through clenched teeth and Mariam couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. No one really deserved that kind of poison. Okay, so maybe Bryan did.

Mariam started puling out other things from the box, one in particular caught Bryan's interest though not for the best of reasons. Mariam watched as Bryan eyed the packaged needle with much disgust. Mariam tilted her head and smiled, now this was interesting. "I didn't think you'd be scared of jags, Bryan."

No more than a few seconds at staring at the needle Bryan's attention turned towards Mariam. "Don't judge me unless you know me." Mariam sighed, she didn't really get Bryan. He liked seeing other's squirm, he liked making fun of others yet when it happened to him: it was different.

"Up for another round then?" Mariam chirped, she was trying to entice Bryan into saving some pride by challenging him, though all he did was look back at her with a somewhat saddened gaze. Hmm, not what she had been expecting. On the other hand she didn't think in a million years she'd be helping someone other than Joseph or herself, willingly.

"Give me a minute..." Bryan stared down at the floor again still holding onto his shoulder as if it would fall off at any given moment. It must have been hurting a lot to have a Demolition Boy not take up on a challenge. Mariam glanced at his back for a moment: there were scars, and lots of them.

"Okay." Mariam nodded and would every now and again try to look at the raised flesh on Bryan's back. They must have hurt, whatever had caused them had broke the skin in such an odd way. Still the Demolition Boy seemed to be oblivious with what Mariam was looking at and merely asked a question which jerked the female blader out of her thoughts.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Bryan didn't want to accept help and have it worse than what it would have been if he had merely left it alone. If Mariam said that she had no idea how to curse, or rather make his shoulder even slightly better then he was standing up and leaving. Before the woman ended up going mad scientist on him – and deciding to help him even if he didn't want it.

Mariam sighed, "I won't lie..." She frowned when she spoke, as if it were a foreign phrase or idea. "We use this type of poison in our village." Bryan shifted his injured arm away from her hoping that the sudden suspicion that came over him to be false. It was not the greatest feeling knowing that the person next to him could be responsible for his injury. It was possible that it had been her, he did beat her – no doubt this was revenge! The cow...

"So _you_ could have done this?" Bryan snapped and glared at her, on the other hand Mariam shook her head and stood up not wishing to listen to Bryan accusing her even though she was helping him. The bastard...

"Unfortunately no. Only men are taught how to do poison and fighting...and beyblading..." Mariam owed Ozuma and her brother so much, no doubt if they hadn't stood up for her – and her interest in beyblading then she wouldn't have been allowed to leave the village.

"Sound patriarchal." Bryan mumbled though his doubt wasn't lifted: Mariam said only males learned beyblading, she obviously could beyblade – no matter how terrible – so it could be possible that she still could be the culprit who had decided to poison him with a dart.

Silence followed for another few minutes as Mariam's attention went back to Bryan's arm. "It is...which is why it annoys me when women – here – who have so much going for them just want to be a doormat to dim-witted men." Bryan wasn't too interested in the whole idea of knowing what was going inside her head, after all then she might believe that she owes him information. "No offence." Mariam muttered again.

Bryan stayed silent for the most part only giving a nod or grunt in reply to what Mariam was saying. Mariam believed he wasn't really listening to him, as if he was in some dreamland which made him stay still. Only expression wise, he was still pulling away whenever Mariam went near his shoulder like a child with a splinter. "Even though it's really red now...It looks better."

"What are you doing now?" Bryan frowned when he saw Mariam enter the kitchen with a white cloth and then shove the material under the cold tap. Bryan frowned when the girl came back, apparently trying to place the damp cloth on his shoulder as if he was going to just sit there and let something unbearably cold be added to his shoulder.

"Putting a dressing on it?" Mariam rolled her eyes when Bryan stood up, obviously not enjoying the fact that he needed a bandage. Why was he having a problem with place a tiny bandage and a plaster to hold the material in place?

"Why does an _old_ house have a first aid kit?" Bryan frowned when his head continued to become lighter, he'd stood up way too fast – and with the mild poison running through his system it wasn't the greatest combination.

"I lodge in this place – I know the owner." Mariam hoped that he wouldn't ask anymore questions about this place. It wasn't hers and the only reason why she had managed to lodge here, was by telling a sob-story which was an utter lie. Not like the owner knew that.

"Can I continue to help you now?" Bryan scoffed and sat back down, he was too tired now, all he wanted was this task to be over so he could disappear and never see this girl again. There was no point in hanging around, Tala would probably be on the hunt for him because of his odd reactions today.

Bryan believed he was now able to escape this house and go back to the apartment. However that's when he decided something was very odd. Mariam said she lived here while a friend was away, so why was her team still living downstairs?

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the second chapter up, hopefully it's alright - it's a few hundred words longer. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you submit a little review, if not - later!


End file.
